Episode 073
Warriors of the Scorching Heat! Desert Lion!! (灼熱の戦士！デザートライオン！！, Shakunetsu no Senshi! Dezāto Raion‼) is the 73rd episode of the Inazuma Eleven series. Summary Inazuma Japan next game is against Qatar's team, Desert Lion. Everything seems to be fine as the first half ends with Japan taking a two-point lead. But what they don't know is that they have unknowingly fallen into Desert Lion's trap! Plot Day before Match Inazuma Japan starts practicing and afterwards is called by Kudou Michiya to gather up. Then they all went to the canteen. Kudou announces that their next match is against Desert Lion, Qatar's national team. They stated that the team is good at endurance under harsh weather conditions, mostly during hot days. Endou Mamoru suggests that they should practicing their endurance by running and running around the field to which they all agreed. Afterwards, Toramaru states that he has to leave. Everyone now wonders why he always leaves so early, to which Megane Kakeru and Otonashi Haruna try to be detectives and learn where Toramaru always goes. The team practices by running around, finally they rest though Midorikawa still runs off thinking "We're not only friends in this team, but rivals. I will never hand over my position as regular!", and he still continues to run. After sometime, they discover from some intel from Otonashi that he goes to a shop called Toranoya so they try to go there and Gouenji also comes along. Then they meet some gangsters along the way though they ignore them so there wouldn't be any fights but one of the gangsters touch Fuyuka and kept on holding her forcibly to which Gouenji states that they must let her go. Because of it, it seems that there will be a fight starting but Tobitaka comes in, but the other said that he wasn't the leader anymore, he asks what he did with Suzume but he states that Suzume was weak so he removed him but of course by bullying the person. Tobitaka gets angry and both were almost about to start a fight but Endou stopped both of them. Tobitaka asks the other three why they did what they did to which they state that there was nothing they can do and asks Tobitaka to come back but states that it's their problem. Endou asks what all that was about and Tobitaka states that he rather not talk about the past. Tobitaka comes to visit Hibiki Seigou again for practice. Near Dawn They now went to the place called Toranoya and discovered that Toramaru handles and works the whole place because his mother was actually sick and has a low health. The team understands, and Endou and the others help him out in his works to which his mother stated that it has been a long time since he saw Toramaru smile and it was nice to see that he's in the same team with Gouenji Shuuya whom he admires. After helping Toramaru the team leaves but Gouenji still wonders why he plays the way he is, passing the ball back even if he can score a goal. First Half The first half of the match of Inazuma Japan Vs. Desert Lion start. Fubuki Shirou tries to shoot with Wolf Legend but it doesn't make it. Then Kazemaru Ichirouta tries to shoot also with his new shoot hissatsu and it makes it in. Fuyuka calls it Banana Shoot. Making the score 0-1. Kiyama Hiroto also shoots with Ryuusei Blade and it gets in. The score is now 0-2. Second Half Desert Lion changes their position with three forwards on the front. Desert Lion goes through easily since most of the members are fatigued. They try to shoot but it was blocked by Endou Mamoru's Seigi no Tekken G3. It seems that Midorikawa over trained without even resting so he was switched with Kurimatsu. But because of the team being so fatigued, Desert Lion scores a goal. Making the score 1-2. Bjorn Kyle, the captain of Desert Lion that their soccer starts at the second half. Hissatsu/Tactics used Hissatsu * * * Tactics *' Banana Shoot' (Debut/No Typography) Proverb Shuuya Overcoming hard and painful times together is what a teammate does! Trivia *Even though Banana Shoot is actually a tactic in the game, it is portrayed as a shoot hissatsu in the anime. *The Banana Shoot goal should be disallowed by the rules of soccer, since the ball is not actually in play following a corner kick until it has made contact with another player. Navigation